Episode Three (Series Two)
Episode three of series two was written by Kate Brooke and directed by Rob Evans. It aired on ITV on 2nd February 2014, and was viewed by 5.43 million people. Summary Agnes struggles to get the empire exhibition ready, undermined by Mr Thackeray and the rival departments needs, and Selfridge offers Henri Leclair, to her delight and Victor Colleano's displeasure, a job to assist her. Lord Loxley pays Selfridge a visit to tell him he can get Winston Churchill to open the event in return for information on leather suppliers, while Lady Mae discovers her husband is bankrupt, information she conceals from Selfridge. Mr Grove handed his final warning when late for work again pulls himself together and discovers 80% of the male staff are eligible for the army. Rose finds her son Gordon's collection of racy photos, and they have a heart to heart over the relationship of his parents. War is declared between Britain and Germany. Plot Agnes is working very late, through the night, preparing for the Empire Exhibition that Harry is rolling out across the entire store. The following morning is soon becomes to clear to Harry that Agnes is struggling with the workload. Meanwhile in the store, Mr Crabb tries to cover for Mr Grove when Harry suspects he’s late again. But when Harry goes into Grove’s office to confront him he is shocked to see the state it’s in. Mr Grove later gets a stern final warning – shape up or ship out! At home Harry finds a visitor waiting for him – Henri! Harry takes the opportunity to apologise to Henri and asks him back to the store. Will Henri accept? Rose and Harry have a tense breakfast; Harry tries to apologise for his reaction when he first discovered she’d found Henri. But Rose isn’t in the forgiving mood. Gordon has had enough of the frostiness between his parents. He leaves in anger, but on his way out drops a pile of racy photos foisted whilst working in the loading bay. Rose picks them up and is appalled. Miss Mardle has asked Grove to meet her at her new address. She’s inherited a large, beautiful London home and income from her brother. Grove is pleased she’s a woman of independent means now as it couldn’t have happened to a better woman. He suggests she could rent some of the rooms to paying lodgers. After a tense morning at home with Loxley, Lady Mae is at the bank putting jewels into a secret safety deposit box. She questions the bank clerk for information about the state of Loxley’s finances and learns he has gambling debts and rumoured to be all washed up. Meanwhile, Loxley makes an unannounced visit to Harry at the store. Loxley has arranged for Winston Churchill himself to open the Empire Exhibition. He’s also on the Military Procurement Committee and would like Harry to suggest some leather manufacturers to produce military boots. Later when Mae comes to the store Harry asks her if Loxley can be trusted and she vouches for him. Henri comes into the store – finally. He and Agnes embrace like old friends, and Victor sees their happy reunion… Henri and Agnes catch up – is Henri holding something back about his time in America? Agnes suspects he is. At this moment, she doesn’t care – she’s just delighted he’s here. He offers to help her with the Empire Exhibition when she admits that she’s struggling. She really needs him – never more so than now. Rose talks to Gordon about the smutty photos and Gordon takes the opportunity to make his feelings clear on relations between Rose and Harry. Why can’t she give his dad a break? He’s obviously trying very hard! His words, initially unwelcome, strike a chord with Rose. At the restaurant, Uncle Gio upsets Gabriella with talk of looming war. Victor comforts her a bit too well and Gabriella misreads the signs… Kitty agrees to give Frank another chance and he takes her for a picnic in Green Park. Henri helps Agnes with the last preparations for the Exhibition – Thackeray observes and notices that Henri is more shabby than he anticipated. We suspect that Thackeray’s not going to be a huge fan….how can Henri walk back in and expect to get his old job back? Victor bitterly comments that it looks like he just has… Loxley discovers that Mae has put a new lock on her bedroom door. Come near her again and she’ll spread it around town that he’s a bankrupt! Mae’s won the battle – for now… Harry worries about the trouble in Europe and suggests Rose go back to the States. Rose won’t – she wants to stay by Harry’s side and assures him it’s not just for duty’s sake. He in turn promises to not let her down. A moment of real tenderness between them. Together, Henri and Agnes create a sumptuous exhibition and Harry couldn’t be more pleased. As the store waits for Churchill to turn up, Harry gives Loxley his list of recommendations for leather manufacturers and Mae notices the exchange. Is she worried about vouching for her husband to Harry? Harry has to tell the store that Churchill won’t be coming – Germany has declared war on France and invaded Germany. Harry and Henri go to Delphine’s for a drink – it’s Delphine’s turn to make an announcement. Britain are going to war too….people break out in a rendition of ‘Rule Britannia’.